Once In A Lifetime
by iluvitx3
Summary: One-shot. This takes place 3 years after Jude left. She is 21 and Tommy is 27. He goes on vacation in England and they run into each other. Read and review please.


Disclaimer: I don't own Instant Star, nor any of the songs used, nor do I own and brands mentioned.

This takes place three years after Jude left for England. She is now 21 years old and Tommy is 27.

"_I missed you," she said before pulling him into a hug. _

June 14

"Have fun on your vacation Tom. You deserve it. And don't even think of working while you're there," Sadie said smiling. His reply to her statement was a smile that did not fully reach his eyes. It was the same smile he had been giving for the past three years, since Jude left for England. Since then, Sadie had to stand by and watch what her departure had done to Tommy. She knew he still loved Jude, probably still kept a picture of her on his mantle with the hope that she would one day return and they could pick up where they left off.

"Thanks Sadie. I'll try." Then in typical Tom Quincy fashion he walked out of G Major. He would be in England for two weeks. Two whole weeks of no family and friends with their pitying looks. He knew they talked about him behind his back, even heard some of the whispers. But what could he do? People would always talk regardless of what had happened. He sometimes wondered if he did the right thing by letting her leave that day. He had spent many sleepless nights wondering but the answer was still the same: he had no choice. It was her decision and she had made a good one. If he had asked her to stay she probably would have, and they would have been happy for a while, but then she would have started resenting him. He would have resented himself knowing that he had held her back. He knew in his heart that if she had stayed, she would not have been as successful as she was now.

He chuckled, thinking of her latest song that was in Top Ten on the Billboard Charts, _Try Sleeping with a Broken Heart_. He wondered who her inspiration was these days. Who was the idiot who had broken her heart? He knew without a doubt that it was no longer him. She probably did remember him as the guy who broke her heart countless times, and almost got her killed on top of it. He shook his head, remembering Elton. He would want to say that if it had not been for Elton then he and Jude would be together but he could not blame him. Besides, Jude was blowing up the airways internationally now so he should probably _thank _ Elton. _Now there's a thought_, Tommy thought as he got into his viper. He would never thank Elton for anything, least of all stopping his and Jude's budding relationship.

With those thought in mind he sped home to pack. _I wonder what surprises this trip will bring_, Tommy thought as he drove.

June 21

Tommy walked into his hotel's bar with the thought of getting a drink and a little entertainment. He knew different artists often came there to play. As he walks up to the bar to order his drink, he heard a familiar voice. It was a voice he would recognize anywhere. It was the voice that haunted his nightmares and played a role in all his sweetest dreams. It was the voice of the woman he loved, and would always love. It was Jude's voice.

_All I ever think about is you_

_And I guess I never really loved no one (all I ever think about is you)_

Tommy turned around to the stage. She was even more beautiful than the last time he had seen her. Her beautiful, blonde hair cascaded around her shoulders and she was wearing the beautiful bright red lipstick he loved. What were the chances that he would run into her again after all these years? And on her birthday too! _She turns 21 today_, thought Tommy. That was partly the reason he had to leave the country. He could not be in a place that held so many memories of her on her 21st birthday. It was the day she would be "his 21."

_I'm really scared lying here about to fall (Cause all I ever think about is you)_

He sat there watching her, waiting for the moment when her eyes would finally land on him. _There it is. _He could clearly tell when she noticed him because her breath hitched. He knew she was as surprised to see him as he had been to see her. She smiled and waved in his direction then continued with her song. He couldn't wait until the song was over to talk to her.

_Tryna get back, yeah I wanna get back to you (Cause all I ever think about is you)_

Jude's POV

Tommy is here! That was the first thought that went through my head. The second was that he looked even better than he did three years ago. As I sang the last lines to my song, I couldn't help but look over in his direction.

_And all I ever thing about is you…._

"Thanks you everyone!" I always loved the applause as I walked off the stage. I walked over to Tommy and gave him the biggest hug I could.

"I'm so happy to see you!" I shouted, maybe a little too loudly. "What are you doing here?"

"I finally decided to take a vacation after all these years." He still had that adorable smile he always had. It was the smile that used to make my heart flutter. "You sounded good out there, Harrison. I see you haven't _completely _lost your touch."

"Please! I'd like to see you go up there and do better Lil Tommy Q," I knew he hated that name but I just couldn't resist.

"Ok Moosejaw. I'll take you up on that offer and show you how a real singer does it." He walked off in the direction of the stage and I could not help but smile. The past few months I had been feeling restless, thinking maybe it was time to go back home. Seeing him here just brought back those feelings. I had missed him, missed everyone and it was good to have him here.

"Good night everyone I'm Tom Quincy," he said taking the mike. "I'm gonna sing a song of mine called _It Would Be. _I wrote this song a few years back but no one has heard it before tonight. I hope you all like it." I could tell he was nervous so I decided to cheer him on.

_Pinch me if I'm dreaming_

_As a matter of fact_

_I take that back_

_Let me lay there (please)_

_Inside of your love._

Narrative

Jude stood there listening to his lyrics wondering whom he was singing about. _It must be someone really special_, she thought. He kept singing about how important the person's love was and how he hoped she would not take it away. His emotions were clearly portrayed in the song and it was obvious that he was singing to someone who meant the world to him. Even though she knew she had no right to, Jude could not help but feel a tinge of jealousy at the person who had Tommy's heart.

When the song ended, all the women in the lounge stood up and cheered. They had all felt the emotion he put into the song and it felt as if he was singing to each one of them. _He still had it, despite being a little out of practice._

"Encore! Encore!" He had only meant to do one song but now it seemed as if he would be doing two. He looked over to Jude, only to see her joining in with the crowd. She didn't seem to realize that the song was for her. He had written it the day after she left.

This time, however, he decided to sing a song to seduce the ladies. "Ok the next song I will sing is called _Sex Therapy_. Enjoy."

_Stressed out, uptight, over worked, wound up_

_Unleash what you got lets explore your naughty side_

_Follow me where we go, we don't need no breadcrumbs_

_Can't you see baby you're the only one_

After the second line of the song, he knew he had every woman's attention. Even the men were playing closer attention. If he had known his songs would be such a hit he would've released a CD years ago. Not that he needed the money but it would have been fun to hear his songs on the radio again.

He looked over at Jude who was watching him in amazement. Even she didn't know he could write songs like that. When she noticed he was staring at her, she gave him two thumbs up. He got up and started walking around the room singing to different women. Many more people had started to trickle in to listen to him sing and he was definitely enjoying it.

As he came closer to finishing the song, he walked over to Jude and started pulling her back on stage. He was _not _doing another song. "Thank you ladies and gentleman. Now, allow me to reintroduce, Jude Harrison!" He handed her the mike and proceeded to walk off stage.

"Wow. I don't even know if I can top that performance. Quincy, you and I have to talk about doing a duet," Jude said smiling. He could tell that he had impressed her.

For the next hour, he sat there and listened to her sing. _This girl truly is amazing, _he thought as he watched her. There could never be another Jude Harrison.

"Thank you everyone for the warm welcome and let's give it up once again for our surprise performer, Tom Quincy!" Jude proudly walked off the stage and over to the booth where Tommy sat. A waiter walked over to ask if they would like anything to eat or drink.

Four glasses of martini and many memories later…

Checking his watch, Tommy realized that it was almost 1 AM. _No wonder people had started leaving. _

"Harrison, it looks like its time for us to get out of here. What are you doing tomorrow?" He asked standing up. He realized he was a little woozy but as he was only going into the elevator and to his room, he didn't mind.

Jude stood up also and staggered a bit. The alcohol had more effect on her since she was female and therefore became drunk quicker. "I have nothing planned. Why? Do you need a tour guide?"

"I might. How are you getting home?"

"Well I drove here so…" she left the statement for him to finish.

"I am not letting you drive under these conditions. You can stay in my room," he said as he placed his hand on her lower back and led her to the elevator.

"Are you sure that's okay? I don't want to intrude."

"It's my room Jude so of course it's okay." He led her to the elevator and punched in five for the fifth floor. They waited patiently for the elevator as it ascended.

"Do you need clothes to sleep in or you can sleep in your jeans?" Tommy asked as he slid the card to open his door.

"I would like something to sleep in please," Jude said giggling. Tommy gave her a weird look, as he found nothing funny about his question, or her reply.

He went to his suitcase and picked out red flannel pajamas and a white t-shirt to give to her. "You can put these on." When he turned around, Jude had already begun undressing herself. She stood before him in her bra and jeans.

He quickly turned around, apologizing for looking at her.

"It's okay Tommy. It's not like you've never seen a woman in her bra before, and even less," she said walking up behind him to take the clothes he offered.

Tommy chuckled nervously. "Yeah yeah. Just tell me when you're decent."

"I'm always decent Quincy." Jude walked up behind him and rubbed his arms up and down in an effort to calm him. "Relax. You're too tense." He chuckled again. _Oh, he was tense alright. But not for the reasons she thought._

"Just go get dressed Harrison," he said smiling with his back still to her. "I'll go get some blankets to put on the couch. You can take the bed."

"I'm not kicking you out of the bed. I'll take the couch."

"No you wont. I would not let you sleep on the couch."

"Fine. Then we'll share the bed," she said smiling. From the look on his face when he turned around, she knew she had shocked him. The look on his face when he realized she was still without a shirt was even more priceless. "Close your mouth Quincy," she said before sauntering away into the bathroom.

Tommy's P.O.V.

_Close my mouth? _Close_ my mouth? She stands in front of me half naked and tells me to _close my mouth_? And after she suggests that we share a bed no less. Which reminds me, since I gave her my pajamas, I will either have to sleep in my jeans or my boxers. I usually hate sleeping in jeans but I guess I just have to make an exception tonight. This is going to be a long night._

Narrative

Jude walked back in to see Tommy rooted in the same spot with a dazed look in his eyes. "You okay there Quincy?" she asked waving her hands in front of his face.

"Yeah I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"Because you were staring off into space." It was now her turn to give him a weird look.

"Sorry I was just thinking about something," he said brushing it off. "You ready to go to bed?"

"Yeah are you?" She wanted to pry and ask what he was thinking about but decided against it. She knew he would not tell her anyway.

"Yeah. Come on bedroom's this way," he said, unconsciously taking her hand. It was not until they were at the foot of the bed that he seemed to realize that he was still holding her hand, and quickly let go.

Jude scowled. _Something was definitely up with him. _

One hour later…

Tommy turned in the bed, trying to get comfortable. He _hated_ sleeping in jeans. He looked over at Jude who was sleeping peacefully and decided it was safe to take off at least his pants.

After he had done so, he fell asleep easily.

The next morning…

Jude woke up to a pair of strong arms around her. Moving carefully as to not wake the person, she turned to see who it was. She stared into Tommy's face, the previous night's events coming back to her. Then she felt something at the back of her leg. She smiled, knowing what it was. She closed her eyes, turned to face him and went back to sleep. _What girl wouldn't? _

Tommy woke an hour later to find Jude's leg thrown over his and her head on his shoulder. He smiled and kissed her forehead. She immediately awoke and looked into his eyes. "Hi." "Hi." The both lay there smiling before realizing their position. Tommy was the first to apologize.

"I'm sorry. I don't know how-" he began. She didn't let him finish.

"It's okay. It's my fault." She began untangling herself from him when her leg brushed over his lower half. His quick intake of breath gave her more pleasure than it should have.

"No. It's not. I'm going to go take a shower real quick," he said getting out of bed. He was probably going to take a cold shower, if what she had felt was any indication.

Jude lay in bed until she heard the shower running. Then she realized she needed to pee and, since there was no other bathroom, she went into the one Tommy now occupied. As she had heard the shower running, she was expecting Tommy to be taking a shower not standing there naked.

"Um…" Jude stood in the doorway gaping. Tommy was just about to step in the shower and his member was standing completely erect. As he had turned to face her when the door opened, she also had a perfect view of his chiseled abdominals. She was unsure where to look first and decided that maybe his face would be a better bet. When she looked up at him, however, she instantly regretted it. In his striking blue orbs she could clearly see the heat. He wanted her and soon, he would have her. Even a blind person could see what was happening between them, what had been happening for years.

"I needed to pee...," she said letting her sentence trail off. Her gaze kept wondering south to confirm what she had just seen. _Yep. Definitely larger than average. _

As he watched Jude's gaze wander, Tommy couldn't help but smirk. He could see the appreciative look in her eyes and knew that she liked what she saw. _If only she were naked too…_

"I'm just going to." She pointed her hands in the opposite direction indicating she was going to go back into the room.

"It's okay Harrison. It's not like you've never seen a naked man before," he said mimicking her words from the previous night. Still mimicking her, he walked up to her and rubbed his arms up and down her, "Relax. You're too tense." He watched as her jaw dropped then stepped into shower. "You can go pee if you want."

After hearing those words, Jude went to use the bathroom. Instead of leaving afterwards though, she decided to give Tommy a taste of his own medicine. With that in mind she began undressing.

Stepping in behind Tommy, Jude put her hands on his shoulder. Tommy jumped at the contact then turned around to face her. "Jude-"

He was cut off with the feel of her lips on his. The kiss started off as sweet and innocent, but instantly heated up. He lifted her up, wrapping her legs around his waist, before deepening the kiss. She licked his bottom lips, requesting entrance, which he quickly granted. Before long, their tongues were mating in a dance that their lower bodies would soon replicate.

Jude's deep-throated moans made Tommy harden to the point where he began to hurt. Who knew someone could possibly feel that much pleasure? He ran his arms up and down her body before gently caressing her breasts. They were so soft and petulant in his hands that he couldn't help but moan at the contact. He started kissing his way down her neck, his destination clearly marked.

As he feasted on her neck, leaving tiny marks, Jude's hands traveled down to meet his engorged member. She touched the tip of his shaft, feeling the pre-cum on it. They both growled at the contact.

Tommy's lips made the descent down to her breast as he dragged the left one into his mouth. As he sucked on her left breast, he took her right nipple between his thumb and index fingers. Her moans of pleasure told him she was enjoying every bit of it. He switched his lips to her right breast and was sure to give it the same amount of attention he had given the left one.

"I've waited so long for this Jude. I want you to cum for me," he said pulling her hand away from his penis. She was giving him immense pleasure and he didn't want it to end before it really began.

He continued trailing kisses down her stomach and got down on his knees in front of her. "Spread your legs for me baby," he ordered pulling her legs further apart.

He admired her little curls before stroking her with his tongue. She bucked against him at the sensation. He knew she had not been expecting that. He lifted one of her legs and put it over his shoulder so he could have better access. This time, when he licked her, she felt it all the way to her core.

"Tommy," she screamed, placing her hands in his hair. "That feels so good. _Oh, right there_." She held on to his head in an effort to both keep him in place, and to maintain her balance.

When he stuck his finger inside her wetness, she couldn't help but scream out in pleasure. Then he stuck two inside her. _It was heaven. _He began pumping into her in a fast paced rhythm and with just enough pressure to ensure that she was feeling good. Jude's breathing became choppy as she came closer and closer to an orgasm.

"Tommy I'm so close," she said as she began meeting the thrusts of his fingers.

"Cum for me Jude," he said before sucking her clit into his mouth. Just like that she shattered. She came with a frenzy that astonished him. He slowed the assault of his fingers, allowing her to ride out her orgasm. He smiled knowing that he had caused her to reach that point.

When she was finished, he stood up and looked right into her eyes as he put her fingers into her mouth. Watching her taste herself made Tommy want to be inside her even more. Not caring about their surroundings, he hoisted her up so that he was right at her entrance. In one thrust, he was buried so deep inside her that they both moaned at the contact. He began pounding into her in a fast paced rhythm that soon brought her to the edge again.

"Look at me this time Jude. Look at me when I make you cum," He whispered before pulling out of her completely. When he plunged back into her, they both exploded, with him spilling his seed inside her.

It wasn't until minutes later, when he could think again and their breathing had returned to normal, that he slid down to the tub and allowed Jude to sit on top of him. As they were still joined together, she could feel how hard he still was.

"You're still hard," she commented smiling.

"Yeah. Guess we're not done yet," he said with a smirk. With that said, he lifted her up until only the tip of him was still inside her, and then slowly brought her back down unto his shaft. She took his hands off her waist, as she had something else in mind. He would be her first.

"I got it Quincy," she said before getting off him. She gave him a kiss at the confused look that was now on his face. She started kissing him harder and soon enough he had forgotten that he was no longer inside her. She trailed kisses down his neck, stopping briefly at the expanse at his shoulders just to admire them. Then she continued. Realizing her intent, Tommy couldn't help but feel amazed. He grew even harder at the thought.

When she took him inside her mouth, he could not help the groan that escaped him. Her warm breath was on him and then her tongue was lapping up his juices. He put his fingers into her hair and held her in place. He watched as she opened her mouth wider and took him even deeper into her mouth. She then took his balls into her hands and he knew for sure he was a goner. It was all too much for him to handle and he _was_ going to stop her. Until she withdrew her mouth and licked the tip of his shaft and he lost all train of thought.

He watched as she licked and swirled her tongue around his iron hard rod. "You taste sooo good Tommy. I love sucking you." Never had he enjoyed a blowjob more.

"I'm going to cum baby. Jude-" he ground out, trying to pull her away. She growled and sucked him harder. The feeling of her growling on him and her enthusiasm cased him to exploded in her mouth. She sucked every last bit of him into her throat until she was sure he was clean.

It took a few minutes for Tommy's breathing to return to normal. By that time, Jude was already grinding her wet center against him. Pleasuring him had pleasured her as well and she was ready for round three. He happily obliged her by sinking into her heat. Then, deciding he didn't like that position, he lifted them both out of the tub and brought her to sit on the sink.

She eagerly wrapped her legs around his waist and he plunged into her. As he slid into her over and over again, she started moaning loudly. Eventually, her moans became screams. Each thrust caused her to scream louder and soon enough she was brought over the edge again. This orgasm seemed more powerful than the others and he stared at her in amazement. The look on her face would be etched in his memory for years to come.

However, he still wasn't done. Before waiting for her orgasm to subside, he took her off the counter and turned her back to him. In one swift thrust, he sank deeply into her heat. He pounded into her relentlessly, sending her over the edge once more. This time, however, he joined her. They screamed each

other's names in ecstasy, enjoying the mind-numbing orgasm.

A little while later, Tommy pulled himself out of her, taking in the dazed look in her eyes. "You okay Harrison?" She nodded and smiled. He had made her speechless. I mean, _four_ orgasms. Of course she was speechless.

He loved knowing that he had made her that way. He lifted her up and brought her to the bed, lying down beside her. "That was something," he said. He could understand why she was speechless.

"Yeah," was all she said as she tried to formulate a thought. She brushed her bangs out of her face and began fanning herself. He watched as a smile spread across her face. She looked over at him and gave him a deep kiss. Immediately, he felt the beginnings of desire.

"Girl, unless you're ready to go another round, I suggest we not do that," he said holding her head in place for another kiss. Their tongues mated for a while before he pulled away. "I'm gonna call room service. What do you want for breakfast?"

"You," she replied cheekily before climbing on top of him. Before he could protest, she was already guiding him inside her. He moaned at the contact.

_Room service could wait. It was going to be a long morning…_

Jude and Tommy spent the next six days together, enjoying each other's company. They had even spent time in the studio working on a new song, _Unthinkable._

June 28

They had spent the night together and, unlike the other nights, this one was slower. Their bodies seemed to know that it would be goodbye, even before they themselves acknowledged it, and they made sure to savor each moment. Each kiss was more tender, each touch more gentle, and the whispered words of love were echoed repeatedly. In the end though, they had to say goodbye. Tommy would not ask her to come with him, and she wouldn't ask him to stay. His suitcases were already packed and waiting. All he had left to do was say goodbye to her.

They made love once more before he was to leave for the airport. His flight was at 11:45 AM. He left the hotel room, with one last glance of her lying in his bed, before driving to the airport.

June 30th

Tommy walked into G Major with a smile on his face. This time, it was genuine. Despite having to leave Jude, he was still happy. He had gotten the chance to be with the women he loved and, even though it had only been briefly, he would cherish it forever.

He walked over to Sadie and hoisted her off her feet and into a bone-crushing hug.

"Wow England must've been really nice to put you in such a good mood," she said laughing.

"It was," he paused searching for the right word. "Amazing. I loved every minute of it."

"Glad to hear it. Now, what did you bring me?" Luckily he had gone shopping during the first week he was there or he wouldn't have gotten her anything. After reuniting with Jude, the people back home were forgotten. It had just been the two of them. Too bad it couldn't have remained that way.

He handed her a Coach bag that contained a beautiful Straw Charm Tote. When she saw the bag, Sadie squealed and hugged him again. "You are now officially my most favorite person ever. I love you!"

"Well could you prove that love by not killing me," he said trying to loosen her grip.

"Sorry," she said releasing her hold on him. "I love this bag though. It's beautiful. Thank you."

"Your welcome Sades. I should be thanking you though."

"For what? I didn't get you anything."

"No but you gave me everything." Seeing that she didn't understand, he started explaining. "Thank you for putting up with me over the years. I know everything with Jude must've been difficult on you. Especially considering how you feel about me. I want you to know that I appreciate it Sadie. You are a wonderful person and sometimes I really do wish that I returned your feelings. Thank you for being who you are Sades. Thank you for being, well, you." With that, he pulled her into a brotherly hug.

"I don't know what happened to you in England but I just feel the need to deflate that ego of yours. I don't know how you think I feel about you but I can assure you that it's not how you think. I think of you as a brother Tommy. Don't mistake my kindness and concern for something else. What we had is over, it's been over and I'm sorry if I made you think I felt anything romantic towards you." Seeing the relief on his face, she couldn't help but smile. "Is this why you always pushed me away?"

"Well, kinda. I felt wrong thinking I was maybe leading you on or something."

"Don't worry. You weren't," she said smiling. "Now, since we cleared that up, tell me how your trip went."

Tommy began telling her everything but, for some reason, left out the part about Jude. He did not mention to Sadie that he had seen her sister, or that they had made love whenever and wherever they got the chance, and that he had again fallen hopelessly in love with her. He knew he would start getting her pitying looks again and he did not want that.

For the next four weeks, Tommy continued with life as usual. He had decided to release an album and had been working towards it. He thought about Jude frequently, dreamed about her even more often, and wrote songs about her constantly. The one he was working on now was entitled _Back at One. _It was definitely about her, there was no denying it.

So far he had 15 songs on the album, and this would make 16. He figured he would write two more and then release the album. Since no one knew he was making a new album, it would be a complete surprise when it dropped. He could not wait for people's reactions. Especially Jude's…

Meanwhile…

Back in England, all Jude could think about was Tommy. She was consumed by him. Simply taking a shower made her hot because she remembered everything that had occurred between Tommy and her in the shower. She could not stop thinking about him and sometimes thought she saw him in the crowds.

She decided to write about it and called the song _Out Here On My Own_. She knew he would understand the meaning of the song. Any one else who heard it would understand too. She was missing Tommy and needed him with her.

Jude rushed to the bathroom as a wave of nausea hit. She was on her knees, retching in the toilet. _I hate being sick, _Jude thought. Then she heard Tommy's voice. This time it wasn't a dream. It really was him singing on the radio.

_Here I am,_

_I'm your man,_

_Came with everything you needed_

_You and me are undefeated for the rest of time_

_One mind, one heart, one love_

She sat mesmerized and listened to the lyrics. The radio hosts' voice interrupted her reverie. "Ladies and gentleman that was Tommy Quincy with the first single off his new album, _Here I Stand_. The song is called _One Love _and you heard it here first on WKLVS Radio, your number one radio station.

_He was singing about her,_ Jude marveled. There was no doubt about it. Maybe he missed her just as much as she was missing him. With that in mind, she began writing the lyrics to her song.

_When I'm down and feelin' blue _

_I close my eyes so I can be with you _

_Oh, baby, be strong for me _

_Baby, belong to me _

_Help me through _

_Help me need you_

That would be the chorus of her song. In no time she had written the entire song, and left for the studio.

Back in Canada

"Tommy Quincy! Why did I hear _your _song on the radio?" Sadie burst in to the Studio. She had been on her way to work hen she heard a new single by Tommy Quincy. "I did not even know you were working on a new album. If I had crashed my car it would've been your fault," she said poking him in the chest. Then, turning to Kwest, she continued. "And you knew about this and didn't tell me?" She hit Kwest upside the head before smiling at Tommy. "It sounded good though. Who knew you could write like that?"

Tommy smiled before pulling out his finished CD. "Just for that comment, I wont let you listen to the entire album before everyone else," he said before walking out.

"Wait! Tommy I didn't mean it."

Kwest smiled watching his girlfriend chase after Tommy. He had heard the entire album and knew that it was all about Jude. Even the title, _Here I Stand_, was directed towards Jude. He just hoped Jude understood that and came home.

Two weeks later..

"Tom!" Kwest walked in with the biggest smile on his face. He gave Tommy the newspaper he was holding so he could read the Billboard charts.

"The album premiered at number 1?" Tommy asked excitedly.

"Yes both on the billboard charts and on iTunes. People are loving it."

They had taken a risk dropping the album just two weeks after premiering his first single but people still loved it. He just hoped Jude loved it too.

"Jude!" He looked over to see Sadie running to hug her little sister. He looked up to see Saide and Jude pulling each other into a tight hug. "What are you doing here? You didn't even tell me you were coming. You look so gorgeous. How was London?"

"Hello to you too Sades," Jude said smiling. "I came to see everybody. I missed you all."

Kwest went over and gave her a hug also. He could tell from the look on his best friends face when Jude walked in that things were about to get a lot more interesting. He could not wait.

Jude walked further into G Major before Tommy came up to her. "Hey Harrison. What brings you here?"

Jude looked up into the eyes of the man she loved, and who would soon be the father of her baby. She had found out two days before that she was pregnant and instantly decided to come back and tell him in person. However, staring into his eyes now, she wondered if maybe a phone conversation wouldn't have been easier.

"I missed you," she said before pulling him into a hug.

Tommy's arms encircled her waist as he held on to her. He had missed her too. They stood in their embrace for a few minutes, until they became aware of the crowd standing around watching them.

They pulled away from each other, blushing furiously. "So how long are you here for?" he asked scratching the back of his head.

"I haven't actually decided yet. It might be quite some time though," she said smiling.

Tommy smiled. _Quite some time _sounded very good.

"By the way, I heard your album Mr. Quincy and I'm impressed. Your songs are really amazing Quincy."

Sadie and Kwest decided this was their queue to rejoin the couple. "I know. He didn't even tell me he was making a new album. I was just on my way to work and I heard the new Tommy Quincy single, _One Love._"

"I know I was home when I heard it. I can't believe you didn't tell me you were thinking about another album when we were together," Jude said.

"I don't think he was thinking about it for that long Jude. He decided to make a new album when he came back from England," Kwest said. He thought Jude was talking about when she was still at G Major.

Sadie however saw the look that passed between Jude and Tommy and kenw instantly what Jude meant. She gave her sister a look as if saying, _we'll talk about this later_, before changing the subject. The four decided to go catch up on everything going on in each other's lives, and gave everyone at G Major the rest of the day off.

One week later

"Jude you need to see a doctor. Don't tell me that you're fine. A healthy person does not throw up as much as you do." Tommy had witnessed her bouts of nausea and had had enough of it. He was giving her no choice but to either tell him, or let him take her to the doctor where he would ultimately find out.

"Tommy I don't need to see a doctor. I already know what's wrong with me." It was a good thing they were alone so she could tell him. It was around 11 PM and they were in the studio working on her new song. This was not the way she pictured telling him but he was being relentless and she had no other choice.

The look on her face might have betrayed her thoughts because his look instantly softened. He took a seat on the couch and pulled her into his lap. "Whatever it is you can tell me. Please, Jude." The look on his suggested that he was expecting the worse.

"Tommy…" she realized that the words would not come out. "Tommy, I-"

When he realized that she couldn't go on, he decided to help her out. "Jude, whatever it is I will help you. If you need a doctor I'll get you the best there is. Whatever the problem is we'll fix it, no matter what," he told her tenderly.

"You'd make a great father you know that?" Jude said smiling. "It's nothing terminal though. I'm fine. I'm great, in fact. Couldn't be better."

"The what is it? Why have you been getting sick everyday? The only thing I can think of is-" Then it dawned on him. "You're pregnant?" The hurt in his voice surprised her.

"I thought you would be happy," she said. "You don't want to have this baby?"

"I'm the father?" The shock was evident in his face.

"Of course you are. Who else would be the father?" Jude asked insulted.

"That's not what I meant. I just didn't know," he said scratching his head. Then, smiling, he said, "We're having a baby." He sounded amazed. "We made a baby together."

Jude laughed at the look on his face. He was truly happy. "Yes we did. And in about eight months we'll be welcoming out child into this world."

He pulled her into a long and passionate kiss. "So do you think it was the shower, the sink, or the many other times that night that did it?"

"I think it was the morning before you left you sealed the deal. Can't say that I'm complaining though since I have a little Quincy growing inside of me," Jude said putting her hands over her stomach. Tommy placed his hands over hers before kissing her again.

"Let's go home, Jude," he said standing up.

_On April 1__st__ Jude Harrison and Tommy Quincy welcomed their daughter Mishal Jordyn Quincy into the world. She weighed 6 lbs and 15 ounces…_

Sooo, what do you think? This is my first attempt at a fanfic. Hate it love it? Reviews are appreciated =]


End file.
